Funds are requested to support the 1986 FASEB Conference on Autoimmunity, to be held from 15-20 June at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. Its purpose is to foster discussion among basic and clinical researchers interested in autoimmune diseases, self-recognition and related problems in immunoregulation. Attendance will be limited to 150 individuals, including basic scientists interested in experimental models and clinicians working with human disease. The subjects to be explored include normal immunoregulation, genetically and environmentally induced disorders in regulation, and new concepts for immunotherapy and immunoprophylaxis.